Corrupting Influences
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: One of Kurama's worse fears come to life, plunging his mind into darkness as he wishes he could turn back time. Oneshot gift ficlet. COMPLETE


Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Title: Corrupting Influences  
Author: Ryukotsusei  
Pairing: None  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
Summary: One of Kurama's worse fears come to life, plunging his mind into darkness as he wishes he could turn back time. A ficlet written for LucridLucifel.

Kurama groaned as he rolled over, a vague unease pulling him from an unnatural slumber. The first thing he became aware of was the way the rough carpet tried to stick to his exposed skin though it was mere moments later that the metallic scent of blood assaulted his nose. Hastily he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, opening his eyes despite the pain throbbing in his head.

'What... happened to me?' The last thing he could recall was facing off with an unknown demon only minutes before. A malicious smile had graced the creatures face as it countered his moves again and again, leaving Kurama to wonder if maybe this was one time he would need backup. However there was no hope available and he'd been left to fight the man on his own. Just when he'd thought he'd finally gained the upper hand a ruthless pain began in his head, mercilessly assaulting his senses until there was nothing left but agony.

Darkness tried to overwhelm him yet again but with great effort Kurama was able to fend it off. Uneasily he stared at his hands which were crusted with drying blood and bits of flesh, something he'd never thought he would see again. It had been centuries since he'd taken someone's life with his bare hands. What would possess him to do so now? And why couldn't he remember it? Slowly he looked around, taking stock of where he'd fallen. His surroundings were easily recognizable, somehow he'd managed to find his way home despite the period of blankness he'd experienced. There was blood splashed liberally around the room though it made no sense to him. A hand print smeared the once pristine white walls, though something about the size was off making him frown in confusion.

A slight sound, barely a whisper had the kitsune turning towards the opened bedroom door, the entrance to his mother's bedroom. Dread filled him when he heard the sound yet again and slowly he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the tearing sound of his clothing separating from the dried blood on the floor. Nearly losing his balance, Kurama gripped the edge of the couch for a moment as he waited for his equilibrium to return. As much as he wanted to rush in there to deny what he feared lay in that room he dreaded seeing the shocking truth he somehow knew was waiting for him.

The sound of a door opening had Kurama turning his head to see Hiei stepping into the room, his normally arrogant features growing solemn upon seeing the damage. A question was asked but ignored since he didn't have an answer to the question in the first place. He'd been wondering the same thing himself but now was not the time to sit there contemplating what he couldn't remember. Slowly he took a step towards the room, and then another, barely registering when Hiei appeared at his side.

Inside he was screaming, protesting the very idea of going into that room but Kurama knew that he had no choice in the matter. With a confidence he didn't feel he pushed the door the rest of the way open and turned the light on revealing a gruesome scene of destruction. A scream of pain and desperation tore through his chest then as the memories flooded his mind. The sheer look of terror that had graced his beloved mother's face as she'd met him at the doorway only to be attacked brutally. Even now he could hear her screams as he changed into his demonic aspect and allowed his claws to tear into her flesh as he dragged her into the bedroom where he would end her life. Hysterical pleas fell upon deaf ears as he'd shredded her clothing so he could see the damage that would be inflicted upon her pale flesh.

In that instant Shiori had learned the cold brutal truth about what he truly was and had attempted to leave behind. Maniacal laughter echoed in his mind, the taint of the one who'd managed to seize control of his body long enough to destroy everything he'd sought to protect. "Mother! Dammit, no.." The words were broken as he sank to the blood stained mattress she laid upon. Weakly she turned her head towards him, clearly hearing his voice though she lacked the strength to flee. Even now he could smell the scent of death on her, the way her breath rattled wetly in her lungs was a testament to just how little time she had left. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kurama spoke to her softly, knowing that no words would ever make right what he'd done. His hands trembled as he took her frail hand into his own, wishing he could offer her some form of comfort in these final moments. Yet it was not to be and he could feel his heart breaking as she took her final breath before he willingly plunged into the darkness once again. With luck, this time he'd never wake up again.


End file.
